


Listen to my Voice

by AllisonDiamond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blur Reality, Bonding, Boys Kissing, Clark Barker Helps!, Clark Barker Needs A Hug, Confusion, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jack Kline Needs A Hug!, M/M, Poor Jack Kline!, Slash, Talking, True Love, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: The voices hurt him, but then there is a light down the tunnel, a voice that calls to him, and Jack doesn't know if he should reach out toward it or back away from it.





	Listen to my Voice

Jack _can’t_ think, _can’t_ move, _can’t_ talk, _can’t_ do anything. 

He is frozen. He _can’t_ do anything but listen to the voices inside his head. He wants them gone. Why wouldn’t they go away?

He _doesn’t_ want to hear them anymore! They make him mad, and when he is mad, he hurts everything in his way. He doesn’t want to do that anymore.

He _doesn’t_ like that tight, painful feeling deep down in the pit of his stomach. He hates it. It eats him up.

But the voices … they _just_ won’t go away, no matter what he tries. He just doesn’t know what to do anymore.

_Please go away_ , he begs, eyes glowing yellow. _Leave me alone!_

It doesn’t go away. He holds his head with his hands and screams, and a hot, white, binding pain emerges from within him. That is when he screams even more and this bright light comes out of him, and it destroys everything within his distance.

“Jack,” he hears a scared, panicky voice calling out to him, but he _sees_ nothing but pain. “Listen to my voice. You’ll be fine, alright? Just follow me, c’mon. I’ll lead you to the safe room,” the voice continues, stepping closer to him, but it only adds fuel to his anger.

“GO AWAY!” he cries, pulling his hair. “LEAVE ME ALONE!”

“I’m _sorry_ I dragged you out here. I — uh, I really didn’t think those assholes were still botherin’ you. Lame excuse, I know. I should have known better, but this is all new to me, and I’m just … I’m _learning_. ‘Cause I want to help you, you know?”

_Soothing_ like the voice of his father Castiel. _Caring_ like the songs his mother sang to him. _Warm_ like Sam’s hugs. _Beautiful_ like the feel of naked, soft lips resting on the nape of his neck. _Safe_ like being enclosed in strong, gorgeous hands. _Soft_ like the press of plush, ripe lips devouring him whole. 

His anger shimmers down for a while, and his eyes slowly turn soft and pale, but the _voices_ still won’t leave him alone.

And his anger returns once more.

“You _can_ fight it. I know you can! You’ve done it before.” _Home_ , the spread of wings, the songs of doves, the dance of wolves. “Just remember what we practiced. Listen to my _voice_. Follow it. Remember the good things. Block those assholes. You can do it, Jack. I believe in you. You know that I do!”

_Fight_? He turns around. _How_? he wants to ask, but the word _won’t_ dare escape from his lips.

Footsteps. 

Once, twice, thrice.

Ascending.

_Ascending_.

**Ascending.**

Warm, hot body pressed against him; lips fleeting soft against his shirt, hands tight against his midsection.

“C’mon,” voice _soft_ and _gorgeous_ against him. “Shut those assholes up! They _can’t_ treat you like crap ‘cause your biological dad is the fuckin’ devil. You didn’t chose him. Don’t let them do this to you! Fight them off, show them who they are messin’ with. Babe, let’s _shut_ those fuckers down!”

_I can’t_ , he wants to shout. _Why wouldn’t you listen to me?_

“Look,” voice heavy and dangerously low that it sends shivers down him, which is strange and weird, but it feels so familiar. Yet he can’t recall why that is so. “I know you think you’re powerless against them. Fuck, if I were you, I’d feel the same way. But remember this, babe, you’re a fuckin’ miracle, and the fuckin’ love of my life, so don’t let those assholes convince you otherwise. They’re a bunch of a pansy bastards, anyway.”

_Who are you?_ his mind screams. _Why is my heart running into the river?_ he thinks, as his heart continues tobeat ferociously in his chest.

“You’re confused. I get that. Believe me I _do_. When I first _saw_ what you could do, I was freaked out. I’ve never been that freaked out like that before. I thought it was fuckin’ awesome, though, after I cooled down. I mean you _were_ so fuckin’ fantastic cool, not to mention _seriously_ hot. You stole my heart right away. It’s not like I wouldn’t have given it away to you _freely_. You’re seriously hot! But seeing you with those nougats, that was the icing to the cake. I _knew_ right then that you were the guy for me, and that I’d be a fool to let you get away.”

Jack doesn’t understand. Who is this _man_ whom reminds him of home? Of flowers and roses? Of _love_ and _desire_?

“I know you never got over _hurtin’_ me in that room, but babe, I forgave you a long time ago for that. ‘Cause I understand the pain you are in. Let me take it away. Let me heal you, like you always do for me ‘cause, baby, life with you, isn’t a life worth living.”

Jack feels the rage slipping away from within him. Feels the voices blurring and blurring into what feels like home. Feels that bright, hot, binding, searing pain _changing_ into a gorgeous, mellow feeling that heals him.

Jack blinks until his surrounding stop being a dark, scary place, and into a bright, accepting place. He then begins to see parts and parts of the little things, and his eyes suddenly land on the body pressed against him, and it all starts to click.

“Clark?” he says hoarsely; voice truly broken and terrified.

“Oh, baby,” Clark yelps for joy and releases Jack from his embrace. “ I’m so happy you’re back with me. I was shit-scared that I was ‘bout to lose you to those assholes. How you feelin’? You good? Need anything from me?”

Jack shivers, missing the warmth from Clark’s body. “I’m … I’m _okay_ ,” he lets out, feeling a warm and bright feeling in his chest. “Thank you.”

“Don’t. I was the cause of this.” Clark looks down, clearly disappointed and ashamed of himself.

“You weren’t,” Jack assures him.

“No, I am. I wanted you to come out here when we still haven’t found a way of getting rid of the voices _permanently._ ”

“No, I wanted to be here,” Jack reminds him, taking the first step to closing the gap between them, which isn’t much, but it seems like there is a fence between them. “I don’t quite understand why, but it is very painful to be apart from you.”

Clark steps closer and looks up, a small smile brushing across his lips. “I _know_ , but sometimes, I feel like I’m draggin’ you down. You deserve better than a pot-smokin’-hothead like me. You’re so fuckin’ pure, babe, and I’m a fuckin’ bad rotten fruit. You don’t want me to spoil you. I don’t want to be the reason why you get _smeared._ ”

“I don’t understand,” Jack confesses, “many things, but I know that whenever I’m around you, I feel _safe._ I like that feeling. I don’t think I can give it up.”

“I know,” Clark says, running his tongue over his lips. “But I’ll always feel responsible. I _can’t_ put an end to this nasty feeling in me. I wish I could but I _can’t.”_ He pauses and breathes out. “For now, though, I’ll be here for you, with you, and I hope I don’t have to leave you in the future. But if I _do_ , I know it’s ‘cause you find someone worthy of being with you. And I’m alright with that. I have to be. I won’t be an asshole and keep you all to myself, if you _find_ someone better.”

“I _won’t_ leave you,” Jack says sternly. “Someday, I hope to learn enough to be able to prove that to you.”

Clark smiles softly. “I know, babe. I’m just an insecure guy.” He steps closer to Jack and lifts his face up with his hands, staring right into Jack’s eyes. “But I know that I _love_ you, and you, me, and I wouldn’t throw that away,” he says, bending Jack’s face lower toward his, and closing the distance between them, hoping to find that _line_ where they are one, and where no one and nothing can break that bond.

Jack _relaxes._ This is what he needs: love and comfort. This is home to him, and only Clark provides that to him.

Clark continues kissing him with a soft, fervor passion, and it makes his knees go weak, and his heart to rise up in his chest.

_This is my home, and I must keep it. Keep him because there is no home without Clark in it_ , Jack thinks, handing himself over to Clark, his lover, his friend, and his confidant.

As long as Clark is with him, the voices _won’t_ bother him, because Clark will be there to break him free of their control.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://neenabthurman.tumblr.com)


End file.
